That Crazy Idiot of a Teacher
by crazyidiot78
Summary: A completely shameless self-insert that is brain child of my buddies on the cyborg central forum (TSM, Taer, Polos, I'm looking at you). This story will focus more on the humorous side it will contain a little bit of everything with a generally light hearted tone. Enjoy. PS- Yes the incidents mentioned actually happened in some way shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-** A completely shameless self-insert that is brain child of my buddies on the cyborg central forum (TSM, Taer, Polos, I'm looking at you). This story will focus more on the humorous side it will contain a little bit of everything with a generally light hearted tone. Enjoy

 **It seemed like a good idea at the time**

"Son of a bitch, and here I thought the Thai were bad at making maps for tourists," a tall dark haired American grumbled rotating a large map several times squinting at street signs. This continued for several minutes until the map was stuffed back into a pocket a crumpled barely usable mess. "Well this is just great," the man said cutting through a back alley in his attempts to find Vatican City. Sadly the alley was occupied and it didn't take a linguistic genius to realize that three large men leering at a cute young girl would eventually lead to bad things. "Um, excuse me," the man called out in Italian as one of the reprobates hands got a little too close to the girl.

"I told you before, keep your hands off me you losers," the girl responded in Italian, wrenching his hand away before effortlessly tossing her assailant assaulter into a nearby dumpster. The remaining two Italian meat bags also ended up in the dumpster with barely a thought, before the girl continued on her way.

"Could you tell me how to get to Vatican City," the man finished in broken Italian, startling the girl.

 _Shit he saw me… crap what the hell am I supposed to do now….. I can't just kill him….. Crap, I'll have to take him back to the agency._ "Yes it's this way," the girl said pulling the tall dark haired man along.

"Ok…" the man replied his arm nearly ripped out by the girls vice like grip as she made a quick call on her cell phone. "Well this explains how she took care of those guys." _She must some kind of Olympic athlete or something… Man I hope she doesn't kick me, they always end up kicking me._

"Um, I don't think this is the Vatican," the man said in English looking up at the non-descript compound the girl lead him to.

"Sorry," the girl said in Italian before racing inside the compound. "Hi Priscilla."

"Come this way sir," a cute Italian woman with wavy brown hair cropped at her chin said in English.

"When in Rome," the man said following the woman inside. "So are you guys a tour company," the man asked. _Hello nurse, this isn't the Vatican but I can deal. I wonder if she might be free for lunch._

"What makes you say that," Priscilla chuckled.

"Well, after that Judo expert, destroyed those sorry excuses for men. I asked her for directions to Vatican City and she darn near ripped my arm off dragging me over here," the man replied.

"Beatrice!" a girl ragged as smoke billowed out a second story window of the main building as a young girl with oddly colored hair raced past them.

"So you're an orphanage then," the man replied.

"Something like that," Priscilla replied before bursting into laughter.

"Beatrice…." A brown haired blur screeched as she slammed into the unsuspecting man. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," the girl said quickly before racing off.

"Man she hits like a linebacker… what do you guys feed them in Italy," the man said from the ground. _Since when did Italy start up Chinese style athletic training academies?_

"Italian food," Priscilla chuckled helping him up.

"Hahaha, nice one," the man replied.

"You'll have to excuse them, they are a little spirited," another young girl said with passable English fixing her glasses as she worked away in her garden.

"That's normal for kids their age. You have to let off steam somehow, or….." the man replied.

"They will go off like a bunch of rabid gerbils mainlining a mixture of crystal meth and bath salts," the girl added.

"Haha, I would have said spider monkeys on crack, but gerbils work. So what are you growing?"

"I am attempting to grow grapes," the girl dead panned.

"Which variety," the man asked.  
"Bellone," the girl replied offhand, scowling at the half dead vine.

"Ah, I see," the man said crouching down next to the girl. "This is the region for growing them, you just need to check the nutrient and pH levels in the soil. It's probably been degraded overtime due to soil upheaval from repeated urban renewal over the centuries."

"Thanks, the girl replied.

"No problem," the man said. "And I won't tell about your secret wine making project." The man whispered making her face flush red.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a science geek at heart," he said to the older woman as they continued on their way.

"Ok….." Priscilla sighed. _Tea you really need to stop bringing home strays…. But at least it's not an escaped tiger this time._

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you taking me," the man asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Priscilla replied.

"Well try anything once I guess," the man replied with a smirk.

"Are you a new handler," a young tomboyish looking girl with short hair asked in Italian coming up to them.

"Sorry I'm but I'm just a tourist on vacation who got a little lost," the man replied in garbled Italian before patting the girl on the head. "But I'm sure someone would love to adopt a lovely girl like you."

"But I don't need to be adopted. I have my big brother Jean," the girl replied.

"Let's go Rico," a stern faced man snapped as he walked by shooting him a withering glare. _Since when are we getting a new handler, the second generation girls are still in the planning stages? Just what are you up to Lorenzo?_

"Ok," Rico chimed racing off after him.

"Man, what crawled up and died in his rectum," the man grumbled.

"Don't mind Jean, he has had a rough life," Priscilla replied.

"Ok… but that still doesn't mean he has to be a jerk about it. I wouldn't mind giving him a punch or two in the face, but I'd rather not wake up in an Italian prison," the man grumbled, as another girl crossed their path before stumbling and crashing into the dirt.

"Angelica," Priscilla called out as she raced over to the frail looking girl.

"I'm alright, Marco just wanted me to run a few laps," Angelica replied struggling to her feet.

"Well I think you deserve a rest," Priscilla replied. "Let's get you inside."

"No I have to keep running," Angelica said as she continued to trudge down the path.

"Um, this might a cultural thing, but is there a reason why that girl is running in the hot sun when she looks like she should be on bed rest," the man growled. _And to think I left this kind of shit behind when I stopped coaching in NJ_

"Nope just another idiotic male who needs to be punched in the face," Priscilla shot back.

"Hhhhmmm, if you promise it won't cause an international incident, I'll gladly volunteer so you don't have to damage your delicate hands my lady," the man replied. _And the fact that I would really enjoy it, is just a bonus._

"Hahaha," Priscilla laughed as they headed indoors. _Sorry while Marco might deserve it but Angelica would tear you to pieces afterward._

"Priscilla….." a dark skinned blond with her hair up in twin pony tails exclaimed rushing to turn off the large screen TV blaring Japanese music as a dynamic battle played out on the screen.

"Triela, what are you doing," Priscilla asked staring at the screen.

"Nothing…." Triela replied sheepishly.

"Oh… cool was that Nanoha Vivid…" the man asked.

"Yeah," a surprised Triela replied. _WTF….. he actually knows what it is._

"Wow, and here I thought they we're going to go full loli mode. I didn't think they would make it so bad ass." The man replied.

"I know," Triela gushed. _He is cool, not as cool as Hillshire but cool._

"Sweet, now they just need to finish up with the Strikers movie," the man added.

"They are making a strikers movie," Triela asked.

"Yes but apparently it's an all new plot, and not a rehash of the show. I am hoping they do the time skip between A's and strikers," the man added.

"Score," Triela replied. _I don't care what I have to do but I have to get Hillshire to take me to that movie._

"Priscilla," a woman's voice barked.

"Oh crap, Olga," Triela said vanishing from the room.

"Calm down Olga, I was just giving him a tour," Priscilla replied.

"The tour can wait, Lorenzo wants to see him now," Olga stated.

"Man, what has her panties in a twist," the man mumbled.

 **Section Break**

"Christopher O'Donell, age thirty 34, an American on vacation for the summer," an older gentleman said from behind a large ornate wooden desk.

"You must be Mr. Lorenzo," Chris replied examine the ornate yet spartan decoration of the office.

"Yes, now the question is what am I going to do with you, now that you've seen Italian state secrets," Lorenzo asked.

"Um, what state secrets, while I did enjoy Priscilla's lovely tour of your orphanage, you could just tell me how to get to Vatican City, and let me go on my way. Although I wouldn't mind taking Priscilla out to lunch as payment for her time. _Doh, why the hell did I just say that._

"Um…. Sure," a blushing Priscilla stammered.

"Do you have any idea, what you saw," Lorenzo replied leveling a steely eyed glare on the poor man.

"Um, an Olympic level judo expert teaching several Italian dunder heads how to treat women properly," Chris replied as Tea fidgeted in the background. "I'm just glad it wasn't me for once Olympic athletes tend to have a tendency to kick me in the head." Chris added causing the blond haired girl to giggle slightly.

"Why," Tea asked.

"Depends on the situation, but twice it was because I was swimming to slow," Chris replied sheepishly.

Lorenzo's head slammed against the desk with a meaty thud. "You mean to tell me a little slip of a teenage girl, throwing three grown men one handed into a dumpster doesn't look a little out of the ordinary to you."

"Well, Tea isn't a little slip of a girl and I'll give you that it isn't a normal everyday thing, but it's not the strangest thing I've ever seen," Chris replied as the Priscilla, Tea, and Lorenzo gaped at him. "Well there was that time in Mongolia…"

"Something tells me I don't want to know," Priscilla groaned.

"Well a Canadian, Australian, and an American went hiking…" Chris began.

"Ahem," Lorenzo coughed. "The more important thing is what I am going to do with you."

"I'd rather not get a pair of cement shoes," Chris replied as another woman barged in.

"Oh good he's here, Bianchi bailed on me again," the woman groaned. "Come with me."

"Um, ok," Chris replied as Ferro drug him from the room.

"Ferro wait," Priscilla called out as Lorenzo's head slammed against the desk again.

"I need a martini," Lorenzo groaned as his head hit the desk again.

"It's too early in the day to start drinking, sir," Tea replied.

"Tea, it's after 6pm somewhere in the world right now, so get me the god dam martini and I'll approve that little trip of yours," Lorenzo sighed.

"Yes, sir," Tea saluted rushing to get the director his drink.

 **Section Break**

"I haven't had time to read over your resume, but can you teach science," Ferro asked walking briskly down the hallway.

"Um, yeah, I've been a middle school and high school science teacher for the last nine years. My specialty is Biology, but I can teach the rest including AP and IB even if I'm not technically certified for them. Not that it matters those curriculums are geared towards teaching to a test to much anyway." Chris replied.

"Yeah, yeah, here is the lesson, just keep them from destroying the place," Ferro said shoving a stack of papers into his hands before pushing him into the room.

 _Man how the hell did I end up teaching a class on my vacation, all I wanted to do was to see the Vatican today, and the next thing I know I've somehow seen state secrets. Plus I'm teaching a class in the middle of summer. Man they do some weird stuff in Italy, but the women are pretty hot, so I guess it's ok if I can get a date later._ "Ok, class my name is Mr. O'Donnell and it seems that I will be your substitute for the day, so if you don't mind taking your seats we can get started," Chris said looking over the room filled with the girls he saw earlier along with several others.

"Great another idiot substitute, just get the movies and be done with it," Chiarra snarked.

"Agreed," Sylvia added.

"Hey Triela what do you want to watch this time," Chiarra asked the agency princess as she studied the new teacher.

"Now I may not know much Italian ladies, but I know when students are talking about me behind my back. So if you don't mind could you move up here to the front," Chris asked walking towards them.

"Why should we," the pair replied in Italian.

"Because I'm asking nicely, and I would hope that you have enough respect for teachers, to at least give me a chance, before turning into a pair of brainless twits who couldn't find their way out of a paper bag with instructions," Chris replied stunning the room. _Nuts I probably shouldn't have said that, but it is my vacation._

"Why you….." Sylvia growled.

"Can it," Triela hissed. "Or I will can you."

"Thank you for the help Miss Triela, but the choice is really up to them. Now some of you I met before and some of you I haven't so if you could just raise your hand when I call your name that would be great." Chris asked as the pair moved to the front. "I'll warn you ahead of time I might butcher your name so just correct me if I'm wrong.

"Triela," Chris called out eying the pigtailed girl he met before her eyes more focused than most students when meeting a new teacher for the first time.

"Here," Triela replied. _He is different than the others. He looks at us like we are just normal girls. Is that just a mask or does he truly not know…?_

"Claes," Chris called out.

"Here," the glasses wearing girl replied. _Interesting, he isn't on the medical staff, and he doesn't look like a new handler or soldier attached to the agency. Who is he?_

"Sylvia," Chris called out again working his way down the list

"Here," _Lousy teacher, why do we need to know this garbage anyway?_

"Chiarra,"

"Here," _What's the point to all this_

"Elsa,"

"Here," _….._

"Henrietta,"

"Here," _So much for watching Frozen today._

"Rico"

"Here" _Jean might be a jerk sometimes, but he is my jerk._

"Beatrice"

"Here" Beatrice replied fighting back a smirk as one hand snuck up her shirt. _Hehehehe, here comes the boom._

"Beatrice, I don't care if it's a fake, hand it over," Chris said glaring at the girl.

"Hand over what sir," Beatrice replied.

"I might not know much Italian yet, but I'm not blind, so hand it over," Chris pressed standing over the girl.

"How," Beatrice gasped handing over two flash bang grenades.

"I was a student once just like the rest of you, not to mention a teacher for nine years now," Chris explained. _At least she didn't blow it up in my face._

"But how did you know, Mr. O'Donnell" several girls asked in surprise.

"Beatrice, how old are you?" Chris asked.

"Ten," Beatrice replied.

"And how many ten year olds are as well developed as Ms. Ferro, or Ms. Priscilla," Chris replied as Claes raised her hand. _Crap I'm doing it again… Ah screw it… it's my vacation darn it_

"Yes, Claes," Chris said.

"Normally none, but what about pernicious puberty," Claes asked surprising the girls.

"That is true, but if Beatrice was developing early, she would have other changes correct," Chris replied.

"Yes, but that still doesn't tell us how you knew," Rico asked.

"That's simple, Beatrice's chest went from the size of Ms. Priscilla to a normal ten year old girl," Chris replied.

"Crap didn't think of that," Beatrice muttered.

"Anyway, today's lesson is on," Chris began taking a moment to read over the sub plans Ferro left for him. _Blah, blah, blah environmental organization, blah, blah, biodiversity, blah, blah….. Ok seriously this lesson blows. I'll be tearing my hair out by the end not to mention what the girls will do….. Ok, I think I can fix this._ "So it looks like you are up for a science lesson," Chris said to a chorus of groans. "So I take it that you aren't big fans of science?"

"It's boring," Rico yawned.

"Well how do you study science," Chris asked.

"Try to stay awake while Dr. Bianchi drones on about it," Chiarra added.

"Well he is doing it wrong, the best way to study science," Chris stated.

"Is to not bore yourself to death," Angelica said softly.

"To do science," Chris cheered.

"Look, I don't know how your previous teacher did things, but we are going outside for some real world science," Chris said loudly as the girls perked up a bit.

"Really," Elsa added drawn in by the enthusiasm.

"Yes, but I need to go over a few things first," Chris stated to a chorus of head nods as the lesson began.

"Yes, Chiarra," Chris asked as the girl raised her hand.

"Why should I care about biodiversity and all this crap," Chiarra asked.

"I agree it's not the sexiest or more interesting aspects of science these days, but it is very important to determine if human actions are currently detrimental to the environment. It can also help us to determine if a potential choice might be detrimental in the future," Chris replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but how will it help me right now in my everyday life," Sylvia added.

"You got me on that one," Chris replied.

"Ha, I knew it was useless," Chiarra muttered.

"No knowledge is useless, but some knowledge just needs a bit more thought before you can use it," Chris replied.

"Prove it," Sylvia spat out as Triela and Claes shot her a withering glare.

"Hhhmmmm," Chris said taking a minute to think as he walked around the room. "Well let's say you are looking for a wanted fugitive hiding out in the hills outside the city. Now these hills normally have a wide variety of grasses and flowers, but now you find a large spot that has significantly less variety. Any normal person might just walk by if everything else looks normal, but you would know better and consider taking a second look. _Wow I'm completely pulling that one out of my but. I mean yeah technically it works, but I'm not a military guy. Wow it actually got there attention…. This is interesting….._

"So that's how the bastard got by me," Rico muttered.

"Now for a larger scale example. A military analyst has to look at the composition of trees and plants to determine if a site is hidden in a forest or other areas," Chris said as the girls looked at him funny. "Yes I know it is a bit old school with all the fancy scanner we have these days, but it still works. So does that answer your question girls?"

"Wow," Sylvia and Chiarra gasped.

"Good to hear, so who wants to go outside for a lab," Chris stated as a chorus of affirmatives filled the room.

"Alright so here is what we are going to do. Rico, Henrietta, Beatrice, and Elsa, you are going to work in pairs and make a food web of all the living things we can find here at the orphanage including if you think it is a primary producer, primary consumer, or secondary consumer. Sylvia, Chiarra, Angelica, Triela, and Claes, you will form groups of three and perform a site sampling on two different areas of the compound. Try to pick an area that is more disturbed, and one that is less disturbed," Chris explained. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

Not a single hand was raised, as the girls were quivering with excitement to get outside for some real world learning. "I'll take that as a no then," Chris replied. "Oh one last thing, if you can't see me, I can't see you, and that is a problem, so no running off."

"Yes, sir" the girls chimed as they moved outside.

The girls quickly got to work with Claes, Triela, and Angelica marking off a segment of Claes's garden for a disturbed site sampling. Sylvia and Chiara on the other hand found a clump of trees off in the corner of the yard. Beatrice, and Rico, were pointing out one thing after another chattering away in Italian as Henrietta struggled to write everything down. Elsa was the only one left out, sitting quietly under a tree playing with some of the grass, as she looked on sadly at the others.

"Elsa why aren't you working with the others," Chris asked.

"It's nothing… I'm used to it," Elsa replied looking down at the ground.

"It's not nothing," Chris replied sitting down next to the young blond, who looked more Swiss than Italian. "So what is going on?"

"They think I'm weird," Elsa replied. "Because I'm quiet all the time, and they think my brother is a jerk."

"Well I don't think you're weird, and even if your brother might be in need of an attitude adjustment, that doesn't mean you are a jerk. I think you're a nice girl, and they are being idiots, not to mention breaking the rules," Chris explained ruffling her hair.

"Ok," Elsa said cracking a small smile.

"I know you are a smart girl and more than capable of completing the lab on your own, but why don't we see if we can get you a partner," Chris said standing up. "Henrietta, Rico, Beatrice," Chris barked out in a crisp, sharp shout.

All of the girls and several of the staffers jumped to attention, saluting in surprised teacher direction. Locking eyes with the girls in question, he held one arm extend beckoning them to come closer with his hand. The trio in question seemed to teleport right in front of him literally shaking in their shoes.

"Don't recondition me," the girls whispered in Italian looking down at the ground.

"Oops, I guess I was a little louder than I thought," Christ muttered. "Now could one of you explain to me why you are working in a group of three when I told you to work in pairs?" Chris asked as the girls continued to stare at the ground. "I'm waiting…."

"Is there a problem?" an easy going man asked.

"Um…. My Italian isn't so good," Chris replied in English.

"Ah…. New guy… but I didn't think we were taking any Brits on as handlers. Hillshire," the man said in English with a noticeable German accent.

 _Man the Germans really are freaking everywhere…_ "Handler….. Is that what the Italians are calling substitute teachers these days?" Chris replied. "The girls here were just about to tell me …."

"I smelled something cool over here, Elsa…. Maybe it's a truffle….. If you help me dig it up I'll split the profit with you," Beatrice said tugging a surprised Elsa along. _I hope Hillshire doesn't take my cookies away._

"Ok," a surprised Elsa muttered as the girls returned to work.

"Do you have much experience at this kind of thing," Hillshire asked surprised by how easily he handled the murder midget trio due to the high collateral damage they tended to cause on missions together.

"Three years in the states, one each in Japan, Micronesia, and Israel, plus another two in Mongolia where I am currently working," Chris replied.

 _Man he must be something else, I've only done couple years in the Berlin PD, before moving over to Europol._ "You certainly get around but I didn't think the Israeli's hired non Isreali citizens?" Hillshire asked.

"I know I'm not Jewish and it was an interesting experience, when I didn't want to throttle the little bastards, but all I had to do was teach the regular stuff, and they handled the Jewish stuff," Chris replied.

"Um….ok….." Hillshire replied. _I don't even want to know what counts as regular in the IDF Special Forces._

"So Hillshire right, you are Triela's big brother. It's a nice thing you're doing here, helping to care for an orphan and all that. If I wasn't on vacation and headed back to Mongolia to teach next year, I might try and be a handler to," Chris replied.

"Don't it's not worth it," Hillshire replied.

"Why not… I think it's a very kindhearted and noble thing to do," Chris replied.

Chris's eyes widened in shock as Hillshire slammed him up against a tree. "Do you have any idea what it means to be a handler," Hillshire growled. "To know that your girl is going to slowly deteriorate and die, in service to the Social Welfare Agency."

"Um….. Handler….. Service… Social Welfare Agency…. I thought I was just being used as a substitute teacher for the day. I mean I get lost, see some girl throw a guy in a dumpster which somehow is Italian State secrets, end up teaching a bunch of girls for the day, and now an angry German slammed me into a tree. I mean with as weird as this day has been couldn't at least have been Ferro or Priscilla doing the slamming." Chris replied. _Just my freaking luck…_

"You mean you don't know," Hillshire gasped.

"Don't know what," Chris replied.

"That we are combat cyborgs meant to fight enemies of the state," Elsa stated softly.

"Well, shit you really do learn something new every day, and that does actually explain a lot," Chris replied. _Well that explains the super strength_ …. _Holy shit then that was a real freaking grenade…. I could have blown myself to pieces… what the hell is wrong with Beatrice…_ "Gotta say that the Italians make much cuter cyborgs than Hollywood ever did," Chris added ruffling Elsa's hair.

"How can you say that with a straight face," Chiarra growled.

"You know what we are now," Sylvia added.

"What that you're young girls, or cyborgs or both. So what if you have a couple of extra parts, you still have less plastic in your bodies than your average woman from Hollywood. You've been nothing but good students for me today so why would I think you're anything else." Chris replied with a chuckle stunning the girls. _Somehow I doubt they had a choice in all of this_

"Just like that," Triela said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yup, besides it's not the strangest thing I've ever seen or done," Chris replied with a smile to the girls surprised faces. _Um….. Not a chance in hell… but they seem like nice kids… certainly much better than those jerks at the Jewish school, so they can't be all bad._

"What was that," Beatrice asked.

"Well there was that time in Kyoto when…" Chris began as a loud shrill voice cut him off.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you." Ferro screeched.

"Um… no…" Chris replied.

"All you had to do was follow the instructions I left you," Ferro replied.

"Yeah sorry about that. The lesson was terrible so I changed it," Chris replied with a shrug.

"You changed it, what possessed you to change it," Ferro shot back.

"It's more fun and interesting to do science than it is to just hear someone prattle on about it." _Man what has her panties in a twist… and she seemed like such a nice girl._

"Do you have any idea the trouble you caused, what if we needed to get in touch with the girls for an emergency mission," Ferro replied.

"No, and I'm sorry if they missed lunch, and what's this about missions" Chris shot back.

"Missed lunch… Missions….." A wide eyed Ferro replied. "… You weren't briefed….."

"Nope, I'm just a tourist looking for directions, who got to learn a lot more about Italy today than I ever would have imagined. I don't suppose you could give me direction to Vatican City now since it looks like todays lesson is over," Chris replied scratching the back of his head. _Something tells me I am not going back to Mongolia anytime soon though._

"Argh…. Do you have any idea the trouble you're in," Ferro growled glaring up at the taller man.

"Not really unless you are going to give me a pair of cement shoes, which I would really like to avoid. That stuff just never comes out you know. I ruined my best pair of running shoes in New Jersey that way," Chris replied. _Ah hell I'm boned…_

"You're coming with me," Ferrro growled grabbing his arm marching back to the director's office.

"Is there any chance we could just talk this over. I mean I am really good at forgetting things, and keeping my mouth shut," Chris protested.

"No," Ferro shot back.

"I mean it's not like I saw the girls actually do anything right. It's not like anyone would actually believe me. I am know as something of a crazy idiot," Chris replied.

Ferro groaned rolling her eyes. "That is up to the director to decide, but I will put in a good word for you. That was most interested I've seen the girls in any lesson not taught by their handler.

"I try, and does this mean that I will be working in Italy now, because I wouldn't mind working under such a lovely administrator," Chris replied.

"Shut up," Ferro growled slamming him into a wall.

"Why is it everywhere I go the woman end up being able to beat the crap out of me," Chris groaned. "At least it wasn't the Mongolian sleeper hold this time."

"The director will see you now," Tea said opening the door to the director's office.

"Thanks," Ferro replied.

"Don't worry Director Lorenzo is a good mood. I made his martini extra dry and used some of Olga's special Russian Vodka," Tea replied.

"Thanks," Ferro replied. _I think._

 _Well regardless of what happens I don't think I'm going back to Mongolia or the States anytime soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm working where now**

"Hey there hot stuff, are you my new secretary," Lorenzo drawled barely sitting up at his desk holding a rather large glass beer stein.

"No, director, its Ferro you asked to see Mr. O'Donnell. _Um, Tea I think you used the wrong glass for a martini._

"Oh, that's right, our new addition to a lovely little family of murder midgets and sexually repressed bastards bent on revenge. You know I don't know what you see in Jean, with your figure you could snag any man you wanted but, I guess the brooding types are all the rage now a days.

"That's improper director," Ferro shot back clenching her fist in anger. _Must not hit my boss._

"So, I take it that I am working for you now as the girl's primary teacher," Chris stated.

"Well it's that or we make you have a rather unfortunate accident," Lorenzo slurred.

"Yeah, been there, done that, and they hurt like hell, but at least my bike dented up his nice plastic POS sports car. So what kind of benefits am I looking at?" Chris replied. _Thank god he is three sheets to wind right now, or I'd be royally screwed._

"Initially you will have to stay here, until we determine you aren't a flight risk, and the ladies stop bitching about having to watch the girls all the time," Lorenzo replied.

"So room and board, what about healthcare," Chris replied.

"On site super-secret cutting edge hospital," Lorenzo said.

 _Oops forgot about that part, I guess they would need a service station nearby._ "And what about my salary."

"Well what do teachers go for these days," Lorenzo asked.

"Well on the international circuit it varies by country, in Mongolia I was making in the low 30s, but I could triple that by working in one of the stans," Chris replied. _Which frankly is looking a hell of a lot safer right now._ "Europe is a bit more developed and expensive than Mongolia, so I think 80,000 is a good base salary, but there is the hazard pay we need to discuss," Chris added. _I'm gonna make you pay good money for this you bastard._

"Hazard pay," Ferro asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Beatrice tried to use a grenade or two in the classroom today, now I don't know what kind it was but either way close calls with grenades. The dry ice bombs in Israel were bad enough. Stupid brats, need a good… well a good something…." Chris grumbled.

"Right, right, nasty stuff, 160,000 ought to do it, with a 40,000 bonus for reducing their collateral damage," Lorenzo replied.

"Director, that's…." Ferro exclaimed.

"Stop being a tight wad and set everything up, we'll save money if he keeps them from doing anything crazy," Lorenzo slurred before slumping over on the desk.

"Argh, stupid drunken ass man," Ferro grumbled.

"So where does Tea like to shop," Chris asked as they headed to another office.

"Why in the hell would you need to know that," Ferro shot back.

"Well she did make sure that my new boss was in a good mood, so it's only fair I repay the favor," Chris explained.

"But….." Ferro began before another voice cut her off.

"I like Chanel, Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Armani and Versace," Tea chimed in.

"So Via Condotti it is then, but you'll have to wait until I get an Italian bank account," Chris replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tea squealed glomping onto the surprised male.

"Um, Tea can't breathe," Chris choked out as Tea slowly squeezed the life out of him in happiness.

"Sorry," Tea squeaked jumping back.

"It's ok, just don't break my ribs next time," Chris heaved.

"Yes, yes, yes, sorry, sorry, I gotta go… bye" Tea blurts out before vanishing down the hallway.

"So is the Italian probulator next or do I get to see my new humble abode," Chris asked.

"The probulator….,?" Ferro asks.

"Sorry it's an American thing," Chris replies as a marathon of paper work begins.

 **Section Break**

Since Ferro was the one that usually gave final approval to various expenditures and did the paperwork for new personnel, her office was a prime target for cyborg spying. The old school methods were out, but then these were girls with heightened senses, so normal didn't apply. Looking through the key hole, nope, looking through a crack in the door, nope, Rico sat on a tree near the edge of the compound that had a perfect line of site through a window and right to Ferro's desk. Henrietta on the other hand sat in an empty room that just so happened to be connected to Ferro's office by the heating and cooling system. Triela on the other hand was the agency princess, or office girl, helping with translations, and had access to direct access to agency paperwork. Claes had the benefit of being such a common sight around the medical wing, and other areas that she was generally ignored. Angelica could just ask Priscilla who had a nasty habit of being unable to keep her mouth shut. Sadly Beatrice was left out, simply because she was normally too busy stuffing her face or trying to play with explosives. Elsa being order to stay out of the way by Lauro, normally just stayed in her room most of the time. So as Chris signed his name to numerous documents and disclosure forms his addition to agency was already old news to the cyborg girls who currently holding court about the latest addition to the agency.

"So what do you think of the latest addition to the staff," Triela said sipping a cup of tea.

"He is getting paid 160,000 USD plus another 40,000 if he prevents Beatrice from destroying anything else," Henrietta said causing several girls to spit out their tea.

"What!" Triela exclaimed. "That's more than Hillshire gets paid."

"Bernardo to," Beatrice added as several other girls nodded in agreement. "And I think we'll have to make a deal with him."

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"What kind of deal," Claes added.

"Simple if we don't destroy anything, he gives us a cut of the bonus," Beatrice replied. _Hehehehe and more money for the boom. Beatrice wants big boom._

"We want in," Chiarra and Sylvia added.

"Me to," Elsa added softly.

"Elsa…." Several girls gasped in shock as the young blond stood quietly by the door.

"Am I not invited," Elsa asked.

"No of course not," Triela exclaimed come on in and take a seat.

"But there are no more chairs," Elsa stated.

"Here," Triela said patting her leg.

"Ok," Elsa said sitting on Triela's lap as the meeting resumed.

"What else do we know about him," Chiarra asked.

"He's a flirt," Rico grumbled. "He needs to keep his hands off Ferro, she's Jeans," Rico said in a rare display of annoyance.

"What was that," Claes asked.

"Yeah, since when is Ferro Jean's" Sylvia asked knowing her own handler had set his sights on the dark haired beauty.

"She just is," Rico growled.

"OK, moving on," Triela said trying to placate the crowd before Rico had a Henrietta moment.

"He likes to travel," Claes said snagging the last cookie out from underneath Henrietta and Beatrice.

"Where has he been," Angelica asked.

"The United states, Saint Martin, Cayman islands, Barbados, Bahamas, Turks and Caicos, Bermuda, Canada, Japan, Micronesia, Marina Islands, Palau, Israel, Jordan, Turkey, Thailand, Mongolia, Taiwan, South Korea, Philippines, Singapore, Cyprus, Italy, Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, England, Netherlands, France, and Luxembourg. Over thirty countries in all," Claes explained.

"Wow, he travels a lot," Elsa gasped.

"How did you find all that," Chiarra asked.

"He keeps a blog about all of his travels," Claes replied.

"Looks like we have some reading to do," Triela said as Henrietta and Rico groaned. "Hey do it now or Jean and Jose will make you do it later."

"He also runs and anime blog," Claes said with a smirk.

"What, where…" Triela blurted out as the girls snickered.

"Dork," Chiarra and Sylvia snorted.

"Shut it Team Bela," Triela retorted.

"I like Pretty Cure, is that anime," Elsa said softly.

"Lauro let you watch TV," a wide eyed Angelica asked as Triela hugged Elsa to death.

"Priscilla lets me watch it sometimes when Lauro is out, because he is an old stick in the mud who wouldn't know fun it reared up and bit him in the ass," Elsa replied much to the group's surprise.

"Do you need to use the bathroom," Beatrice asked.

"Why would you need to use the bathroom," Elsa asked.

"Because you know," Sylvia said.

"Priscilla said it's not saying something bad if it's the truth," Elsa replied.

"Ah….. That makes sense," the girls said together.

 **Section Break**

"You'll be staying here at the agency until we determine you are not a flight risk," Ferro said opening the door to a spartan dorm room.

"Well the price is good," Chris replied.

"Threat of death and bodily harm," a surprised Ferro replied.

"Well yeah," Chris replied scratching the back of his head. "But I was going with free."

"Oh," Ferro said blushing slightly.

"Cool bunk beds," Chris cried out leaping up to the top bed. "What I haven't had one of these since college," Chris said looking down at Ferro.

"I think most people would consider that a good thing," Ferro sighed.

"Well I'm not most people," Chris said leaping down from the bed.

"I can see that," Ferro replied.

"Well I get a real mattress and it is bigger than my place in Mongolia, but where is the kitchen?" Chris asked.

"There is an onsite cafeteria," Ferro replied.

"Cool, Is the food any good and do I have to worry about accidentally eating cyborg food?" Chris asked.

"Cyborg food," Ferro said wondering if their newest addition was completely insane.

"Well, you know it's like in Sci-Fi shows like Ghost in the Shell where the cyborgs had to eat special food to provide the nutrients needed to make their cybernetics work," Chris replied.

"You're an idiot," Ferro snorted. "The girls eat normal food like the rest of us, just a bit more than most."

"Oh," Chris blushed. "Well it's not like I've worked with cyborgs before."

"True, but you'll learn soon enough," Ferro said.

 _I'm not sure if I want to or not….._ "Any chance you'll let me get my stuff from my hotel, or my stuff from Mongolia, cause you know I would really hate to lose it," Chris asked.

"I don't know about Mongolia, but I can take you back to your hotel so you at least have something to get you started," Hillshire said from the doorway.

"Sweet," Chris cheered. "You're Hillshire right, Triela's handler."

"Yes," Hillshire replied.

"So is Hillshire a German name or did your parents name you after a brand of American sausages?" Chris asked.

"It's Victor, and don't ask," Victor replied.

"Ok, and don't feel bad it could be worse," Chris replied.

"Worse…." Victor said.

"Yeah, I had a pair of twins once that there mother named after the first thing she saw when she gave birth to them, Sunshine,…" Chris stated.

"And sky," Victor finished.

"Nope, Chicken shit," Chris chuckled as the stoic German cracked a smile. "So will Triela be joining us on this little excursion?"

"Yes," Victor replied.

"Don't trust me enough yet," Chris replied.

"Only as far as we can throw you," Ferro said.

"Well if its Triela doing the throwing then I imagine it must be quite a bit," Chris laughed.

 **Section Break**

The largest tea party was winding down as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in Claes said as the girls moved out of the way.

"Triela we have a small errand to run…." Victor said surprised by the large gathering.

"Really," Triela said as she put the finishing touches on Elsa's new hair style.

"Um, is something wrong," Elsa asked as Hillshire stared at her.

"Like the new hair style Elsa, you look like sisters now," Chris said.

"Elsa," Victor gasped as he finally recognized the slightly smaller blond girl sitting on Triela's lap.

"Is something wrong," Elsa asked softly.

"No you just surprised me that's all," Hillshire said.

"Oh, ok…" Elsa replied as Triela raced to get ready.

"So where are we going," Triela asked as they left the agency.

"To get my luggage," Chris replied.

"Oh," Triela replied. _Great a pack mule again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in- Triela**

"I guess I better try and learn some Italian, or is English the default language of the agency," Chris asked as Victor drove down the crowded Italian streets.

"While many at the agency can speak English, Italian is used by default," Victor replied.

"Nuts, but that does make sense," Chris shrugged. So do you guys have a tutor on speed dial with a high enough clearance to help me out," Chris asked.

"Here," Victor replied handing him a well-worn copy of a German to Italian dictionary.

"Thanks, but it would help if I actually spoke German beyond, Guten tag, nien, bratwurst, liverworst, Berliners, and Lebuchen, or something like that," Chris replied.

"Oh," a red faced Victor sighed, as Triela tried to stifle a giggle.

"Eh, no worries it happens," Chris replied.

"Something you wish to say Triela," Victor said giving his cyborg a stern look in the rear view mirror.

"No sir," Triela quickly replied.

"It's alright," Chris said with a wave of his hand.

"Why are most of the German words you know food," Triela blurted out.

"I'm on a see food diet," Chris replied.

"But those aren't seafood," Triela replied.

"Well it's more like I see food and I eat it," Chris replied. "And well they tasted good so they were easier to remember."

"Oh, so your like Beatrice," Triela said.

"I dunno," Chris shrugged.

"So what languages can you speak," Triela asked.

"You mean besides English," Chris said.

"Yes," Victor added.

"Well, I know some Japanese, Mongolian, Spanish, Korean, French, German, Chinese, Hebrew, Arabic, and Thai," Chris replied.

"Beyond reading a menu," Victor added with an arched eyebrow.

"Um yeah, just English," Chris sighed, as Triela burst into another fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, I'm just not good at learning languages," Chris replied.

"How did you manage in all of the countries you've taught in," Victor asked.

"It's not so bad, I used the universal language," Chris replied.

"You know Esperanto," a surprised Triela stated.

"Um, no" Chris replied, stunned that a teenaged girl would know of it, let alone teenaged cyborg assassin girl. _Well that was unexpected, just what are they teaching these kids?_ "I was going with pointing and money." Chris deadpanned.

"And you wonder why the rest of the world hates Americans," Victor grumbled.

"Yeah, some of my fellow countrymen can be a bit problematic, but I find it's the government most foreigners hate and not the people. At least in my experience anyway," Chris replied.

"Triela get the bags," Victor ordered.

"But you don't even….." Chris said before being cut off.

"Room 311," Victor added.

"Right super-secret government agents," Chris replied.

"Nope, we just swiped your wallet and keys while you weren't paying attention," Triela replied as she exited the car.

"Ok…." Chris sighed. "Well I guess that was to be expected," Chris groaned.

"How can you take this so calmly," Victor asked.

"Take what," Chris replied.

"All of this," Victor growled.

"The being kidnapped and force to teach for a secret Italian government organization. The fact that real live cyborgs exist, or using little orphan girls as government attack dogs. Not to mention that I don't think that this whole mess is going to end well," Chris replied.

"Um, yeah that," Victor blanched.

"Well for starters I'm still in shock," Chris replied.

"Well you seem to be taking all the shocks quite well," Victor replied.

"Training, every teacher knows that kids can smell fear," Chris shrugged.

"Right…" Victor scoffed. Th _is guy is nuts._

"The students aren't stupid, and they will feed off of your mental state good or bad. So you have to learn how to keep up a good face and the last thing I want is for Tea to feel bad about accidentally dragging me into all of this," Chris replied.

"Oh," a stunned Victor replied.

"Plus I don't really want to be killed, the girls are basically good kids, and maybe just maybe things will turn out better than I think," Chris replied. "I mean there must be some good at the agency since you are sticking around."

"What do you mean," Victor replied. _How in the hell can he know about that._

"Well, you aren't an ass like that Jean guy, or an idiot when it comes to kids. I mean seriously who makes a girl run when she is half dead. Not to mention Lauro who sounds like he need a smack or two to the head," Chris said as Victor gaped at him. "I'm not gonna say that kids are the best at judging people, but come on if all of the agency kids seem to think that Lauro is a jerk, then you know, they might be on to something."

"You got all of that just from visiting the agency once," Victor gasped. _WTF just who in the hell is this guy._

"Hey kids talk, all you have to do is listen," Chris replied.

"So what about me," Victor replied.

"Well, Jean is probably on a roaring rampage of revenge or something, since he gives everyone the cold shoulder and it's too early to tell about Marco, or Lauro. You seem like a pretty nice guy and that you care about the girls," Chris explained.

"I did slam you into a tree," Victor deadpanned.

"Eh, it happens, but only because I had no idea about what was really going on. Either way I don't think you're at the agency for patriotic reasons. I'm betting you had something to do with brining Triela to the agency and that you stayed so you could do your best to take care of her," Chris stated.

"How the hell do you know about that, if you are some sort of plant from Lorenzo or Jean, you won't be making it back," Victor growled drawing his sidearm.

"Woah, calm down, I never saw those two before today," Chris exclaimed raising his hands.

"Then how," Victor replied.

"You're a German working for a secret Italian agency. I mean yeah, German's are freaking everywhere these days, even trail runs in Mongolia, but working for a black project in Italy, I don't think so. Not to mention your partner for lack of a better term is clearly some kind of North African, who most likely was brought into Europe by human traffickers," Chris said as Victor continued to glare at him. "Seriously I'm an international teacher, who pays attention to the news, watches too much anime, and likes to do crazy things from time to time. Besides if your boss was going to pull something don't you think he would have used someone in house, and not some crazy idiot who his personal maid pulled in off the street."

"You have a point," Victor said holstering his gun. "But you were amazingly accurate."

"Seriously, I was just blowing it out my but," Chris gaped.

 _Somehow I don't believe that, this man is special. Things are going to get very interesting around here, if his luck holds out._ "Either way you were correct. I did bring Triela here in an attempt to help her after she nearly died during a botched sting operation meant to save her. A woman died saving Triela, and I refused to let that sacrifice die in vain. The woman said Triela was her hope for the future, and I would like to think I am keeping that hope alive in some way. You could say this is my atonement for my mistakes and making sure her life is as happy as possible from now on," Victor said.

"Have you told Triela any of this?" Chris asked.

"Never," Victor said.

"Um, because if the girls hearing is as good as I think it is, then you just did," Chris said pointing to a teary eyed Triela wearing a hiking backpack bigger than she was along with several other bags.

"Shit," Victor cursed jumping out of the car.

"Running away isn't going to solve anything," Chris said hanging onto his backpack for dear life as an angry Triela attempted to run away.

"Shut up," Triela growled launching Chris clear across the alley his back slamming hard into the wall before sliding down into the muck.

"Triela," Victor said softly blocking her path.

"Why," Triela said softly. "Why did you do it?"

"It's complicated, but we couldn't let a child suffer," Victor replied.

"But," Triela stammered.

"Why does it always happen to me," Chris slurred as he struggled to stand before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Come on let's get this moron back to the agency and get some dinner and I'll answer all of your questions," Victor groaned.

"Alright, but what's dinner," Triela said hauling Chris off the ground. _After hiding all of that from me it better be somewhere good._

"How does La Pergola sound," Victor replied.

"But that's…" Triela gaped dropping the bags she was holding.

"A good Italian restaurant," Victor replied.

"Good it's a three star Michelin restaurant and one of the best and most expensive restaurants in the city," Triela shot back. "Not to mention a huge waiting list."

"Oh, I didn't know," Victor replied. _So his place really did start to take off…. So that's why mom told me to stop by._ "But who told you all of this?"

"Henrietta asked Jose to eat there once for lunch when they just passing by one day," Triela explained.

"So do you still want to go," Victor asked as dumping a still sleeping Chris in the back seat.

"Yes," Triela blurted out. "But I'm not dressed properly," Triela added tugging on her rather plain and pedestrian school uniform like outfit.

"So we have to go shopping first, it will give them time to get our table ready," Victor replied. "I know a place on Via Conditti, that should be able to help you out," Victor chuckled pulling out his phone. _I know I never wanted her to know about all of that, but if it helps her act like a kid again then I guess it is worth. It looks like I owe you one._

"Um, Hillshire," Triela said softly.

"Yes," Victor replied.

"How are you going to pay for all of this," Triela said softly.

"You think I'm paying," Victor replied as Triela slowly nodded her head. "Not a chance, apparently this is an official mission from Lorenzo, so the agency is paying for it." Victor replied.

"Won't Jean get mad," Triela asked.

"To quote our new American friend he can go stick it up his pie hole," Victor said handing Triela his phone. "Now call Rosa and tell her that Victor is calling in his favor and tell her what you want."

"Ok," a thoroughly confused Triela said. _What the hell happened to my repressed, by the book German handler who wouldn't know fun if it bit him in the ass._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note-** Just a partial chapter, but I wanted to get something out as I try to get back into writing.

 **Settling in- Claes and Beatrice**

"Ugh, what hit me," Chris groaned slowly waking up.

"75 kilograms of angry cyborg," Claes replied.

"Well that explains why I feel like I got hit by a truck," Chris groaned. "So I guess my dream about somehow winding up at a secret Italian agency that uses cyborg girls to fight terrorists wasn't a dream."

"No, but one does have to wonder about your sanity, at trying to restrain Triela," Claes stated.

"Yeah, well it's not like I've had much experience with cyborgs and aren't you a little joker," Chris chuckled.

"I don't joke," Claes replied.

"Ok, so is there a particular reason you are in my room," Chris asked.

"I have some questions I would like answered," Claes giving him a steely eyed glare.

"You know if you want to interrogate someone you need to actually be intimidating," Chris said slowly sitting up.

"You do realize that I am a combat cyborg that can rip your arm off and beat you to death with it," Claes replied.

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that, but I don't think it's in your nature to be violent," Chris replied. _Doh! What was that line from Star Wars, don't piss off a Wookie or something, but she is a lot cuter than a Wookie …. Doh!_

 _Is this man a moron?_ "What makes you think that?" Claes replied.

"It's probably the whole you look like a cute middle school girl thing going on," Chris replied. _But something tells me that was the point when they modified you._

"What?" Claes a red faced Claes gaped.

"That you're a cute middle schooler," Chris replied.

"But….." Claes stammered.

"What didn't think teachers could say stuff like that," Chris replied slowly standing up attempting to stretch out his back. "Yeah I'm going to be feeling this for a few days. So you have questions and I have answers, and since you are such a strong girl you can help me unpack." Chris said pointing to the large backpack in the corner.

"Ok," Claes said softly bring the backpack over.

"So what do you want to know," Chris asked opening up his luggage.

"What did you do to Triela," Claes demanded.

"I didn't do anything, she was the one that threw me across the alley remember," Chris replied.

"Triela came back wearing a dress," Claes stated.

"So Victor took her shopping, and what's wrong with wearing a dress?" Chris replied tossing a pile of clothing in the corner.

"It was a full length evening gown, with jewelry and she was wearing makeup. Triela hates girlie things, she doesn't even like wearing skirts." Claes said.

"I can't comment on Triela as I don't know her very well, but all of you are at that age, and it is a woman's prerogative to change her mind," Chris replied.

"The question is why. She was all smiles when she got back, but I could tell she had been crying," Claes demanded.

"And I have nothing to do with that," Chris replied motioning for another bag.

"But you know," Claes said. _And you will tell me._

"I have an idea, but it is not my place to say, so if you want to know you will have to ask Triela. It is commendable that though that you look after your sister so much," Chris replied.

"She's not my sister," Claes said.

"Not genetically, but you live in the same building, have undergone similar circumstances, and care for each other. If that doesn't make you sisters, than I don't know what it is," Chris replied.

"Claes could only gape at the newcomer. "Ok…."

"And Triela is lucky to have such a caring younger sister," Chris added.

"What makes you think I am the younger one," Claes growled.

"One Triela is taller, and I think she has been here longer than you," Chris replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what is your handler like," Chris asked. "I've already met Victor or Hillshire as you call him, Jean, and Marco, but there are nine of you currently here at the agency."

"I don't know," Claes said softly.

"Oh, they didn't give you one yet," Chris asked.

"No, I think I had one before, but he is gone now," Claes said softly.

"What happened to him?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Claes replied.

"Why am I not surprised," Chris groaned.

"What do you mean…..? Do you know something… Tell me!" an enraged Claes growled slamming him down onto the bed.

 _Ugh…. Why me….._ "You know this might be kinda sexy if you were double your current age," Chris groaned straddled by the young cyborg.

"I want answers," Claes growled images of an older man fishing by a lake floating through her mind.

"And I'd like to breathe," Chris choked out.

"Talk or I'll do it again," Claes hissed.

"Well I was just saying that with the whole secret government super assassin thing you got going on that they wouldn't want you to go off the reservation or anything. So a mind wipe would make sense if your big brother died and they had anything to do with it," Chris stated.

"What makes you think that," Claes said suddenly pensive.

"I read it in a manga once, or maybe it was an anime. I don't really remember," Chris replied.

"Argh…." Claes groaned. "Why did I even listen to this irresponsible, idiotic, waste of genetic material, passing as a human being? Dr. Bianchi's lab rats have more intelligence than this "

"So are you going to do it again," Beatrice said cookies in hand as she walked by the room. "Cause if you are, try not to break his pelvis until I get a chance."

"A chance for what?" Claes asked.

 _Please don't say what I think you are. Please don't say what I think you are. Please don't say what I think you are._

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just want to go on a super cool mission with the new guy. Did you see the swag Triela came back with? I gotta get me some of that" Beatrice remarked.

"Oh, thank god," Chris sighed breathing a sigh of relief.

"You do realize that he didn't buy Triela anything," Claes said.

"She does have a point you know," Chris added.

"Yeah, yeah, I got all that, but Triela goes out with you, and comes back with swag. So let's go times a wasting," Beatrice said pushing Claes off of him.

"Beatrice….." Claes groaned.

"Um, Beatrice," Chris said before she ripped his arm off.

"Yes," Beatrice replied.

"Where is your handler, and does he know what you're doing," Chris asked.

"Oh Bernardo is out having a night of fun, so I'll have to deal with his stinky ass tomorrow, and yeah he told me to show you around," Beatrice replied as a low rumbling sound filtered into her cybernetic ears. "It wasn't me."

"I'm shocked," Claes remarked.

"Um, sorry it's just that I haven't really had anything since breakfast," Chris said scratching the back of his head.

"Time for dinner then," Beatrice said.

"You've already had dinner," Claes said. "His dinner I might add," Claes added pointing to the empty take out containers in the trash.

"In my defense I was hungry and it wasn't like he was going to eat it anytime soon," Beatrice said causing Chris to chuckle.

"It's alright, it reminds me of home," Chris said patting Beatrice's head.

"You live with cyborgs," Beatrice said looking up at him.

"No, I have three brothers," Chris said. "So where does a guy get some food around here."

"The cafeteria," Beatrice said. "Come on I'll show you the way."

"But wouldn't it be closed right now," Chris said as the moon rose into the night sky.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time we went for a midnight snack," Beatrice said.

"Yes, but we don't want to break the locks now do we," Claes said following along.

"I still say Henrietta did that," Beatrice said.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Claes said under her breath.


End file.
